


Wardrobe or Closet?

by cabes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabes/pseuds/cabes
Summary: Harry and Draco get stuck in a closet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Wardrobe or Closet?

**12 February at midnight, Eighth Year, Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower.**

“Hermione, tell me why we’re up here?” asked Ron for the millionth time.

“We’re waiting for Pansy,” replied Hermione in a whispered voice.

“You don’t want me for a threesome with your girlfriend, do you?”

“Fuck that!” exclaimed Pansy upon reaching Hermione and Ron.

“Hi, honey,” said Hermione. “Sit with us.” Pansy sat down next to her girlfriend. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, love!” replied Pansy. “Ron, you know how Harry and Draco have become quite… friendly?”

“Yeah, I’d wish they’d fuck already and get it over with!” complained Ron. “All he does is go on about Draco this and Draco that.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who hears about this unrequited love… all the fucking time!” said Pansy, quite distressed.

“So, what do we do about it?” asked Ron. Pansy and Hermione told their plans to Ron, as they needed his help.

* * *

When the dastardly trio returned to the eighth year common room, it was deserted except for Harry. Pansy and Hermione made their way up to their shared dorm room. Draco had been stuck in Harry’s room for “interhouse unity,” as McGonagall put it.

Ron sat down next to Harry. “Mate, we need to talk.”

Harry looked up from his book and said, “About what?”

Ron rolled his eyes and said, “Just heard that your secret admirer is getting you a present for Valentine's Day.”

“What!? What!?” exclaimed Harry. “I don’t have a secret admirer!”

Again, Ron rolled his eyes, started straight into Harry’s, and said, “Harry, mate… I think it’s time for you to just come out of the closet. I mean c’mon, you’ve been queer for Draco for _how_ many years? Hermione and I love you. Every fucking Weasley loves you. We don’t care who you screw. It’s not like the whole Wizarding World doesn’t _think_ you’re gay.”

Harry collapsed into the back of his chair, sighing. “You’re right, you know. That article in _Witch Weekly_ did it, didn’t it?” Ron nodded. “How do you know it’s Malfoy getting me a gift? Couldn’t it be someone else?” Ron said nothing and stared at Harry. “You’re right.” Harry pulled a Valentine from his book and showed it to Ron. “I’m ahead of you.”

“Good!” said Ron. “Good night!” Ron left on his merry way, silently laughing to himself.

* * *

**13 February, after lunch, Pansy’s and Hermione’s dorm room.**

“Draco!” screamed an irate Pansy Parkinson. Draco spun around, blushing a color that was usually known as _Weasley red_. “Is that a box of fudge?”

“Uh… Uh… Yeah…” stammered Draco.

“Draco, dear. Dear, darling, Draco,” began Pansy. “Why are you in my closet packing fudge?”

“What! What! How dare you!” Draco paused. “Besides, it’s a wardrobe, not a closet.”

“Wardrobe, closet, whatever,” said Pansy, frowning. “Draco, why are you in my closet?”

“Well,” said Draco, bashfully, “you said you had some annoyingly romantic wrapping paper that I could use and I just thought it might be in your wardrobe.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re packing fudge,” said Pansy.

“That phrase is so rude,” said Draco. “You probably don’t even know what it means. I am packaging a box of fudge to give to someone tomorrow. Is that alright with you?”

“Finally!” exclaimed Pansy. “Are you ready to come out of the closet then, yeah?”

“I’m not in the closet, I’m in the wardrobe,” said Draco.

Pansy walked over to Draco, pulled him into her arms, and squeezed him in a bear hug. She kissed Draco’s cheek and said, “You know I love you. I know you’re gay, Draco. Wouldn’t it just feel better to let the world know?”

“I’m not!”

“Harry will love the fudge!” said Pansy, loosening her grip on Draco.

“How!? How!? What!? How _dare_ you!?”

“I’m not as blind as that specky git,” said Pansy, lovingly.

Draco sighed. “Guess not,” admitted a deflated Draco. “I love that bastard.”

“He loves you too, you know,” stated Pansy.

“He does? Oh. Good to know. Thanks for the wrapping paper.” With that, Draco ran out of the room.

* * *

After dinner, Harry bolted up to his dorm room and quietly slid into his closet before Hermione and Ron could catch up to him. Harry felt someone’s breath against his face. “Lumos!” whispered Harry, hoping to not be heard. “Draco!”

“Shhh!” said Malfoy. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing!”

“Hiding from Pansy.”

“Hiding from Ron and Hermione.”

“Quiet! I think I heard something,” whispered Draco.

Harry tried a silent alohomora, “Shit! They locked us in here. What _are_ you doing in the closet?”

“It’s a _wardrobe_ , not a _closet_!” corrected Draco.

“It’s _our_ bloody _closet_!” said Harry. “You _always_ call it the fucking _closet_!”

“This is like a French farse,” said Draco.

“Why weren’t you at dinner?” asked Harry.

“I was hiding in the closet, you arse!”

“I was hiding in the closet too, you arse!” said Harry. “I think our lovely, dear friends want us to _come out_ of the closet!”

“Oh.” Draco was at a loss for words for several seconds. “So… We’re in the same closet?”

“Yes!” said Harry. “Kiss me now or I’ll—” Draco smashed his lips into Harry’s.

“Ouch!” yelped Harry. “What the fuck is in your hands?”

“A box of fudge for you,” said Draco.

“You were packing fudge in the closet,” laughed Harry.

“Not _that_ joke again,” complained Draco. “Why are we still whispering? They’re all out there, you know.”

“I know,” said Harry. He took the box of fudge from Draco and read the card by his wand’s light. Harry reached up and placed the box and the card on the shelf above him. He pulled down his card for Draco. “Here.”

Draco took Harry’s wand and the Valentine into his hands and began to read it. Harry dropped to his knees, unzipped Draco’s jeans, and yanked them down with his underwear. “Fuck! Harry!” shouted Draco as Harry’s mouth wrapped around his hardened member.

“Shhh! They’ll hear you!” exclaimed Harry in a hushed voice.

“Fuck them!”

“I’d rather fuck _you_ ,” smirked Harry, still on his knees. “Draco, I want you inside me.” Draco moaned. Harry stood up, pulled out a bottle of lube from the shelf above and prepared for Draco’s entry.

After a very quick, passionate set of orgasms, Harry said, “Put your clothes back on.” Harry put his wand to his Adam’s Apple and said, “Sonorous.” His voice was now amplified hundreds of times. “Pansy, Hermione, and Ron… Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will be coming out of the closet… together… as boyfriends… as soon as you unlock this bloody thing!” There were shouts and cheers that the entire castle could hear. Many coins were exchanged as people lost and won bets. Yeah, Harry and Draco _are_!


End file.
